One Night
by Nate Herondale
Summary: "I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing." Oh, the always so predictable excuse. Everyone used it, why wouldn't they? After all, it was just a mistake, a one night mistake, it wouldn't happen again, right? It couldn't hurt anyone. / Scorose short multichap. Rated T for language.
1. A mistake

Well, this is a story that I had already written in Spanish. It's all cliché-y, but sometimes we all like a good cliché. I hope you enjoy it and leave me lovely - or nasty whatever - reviews. I will be answering each one of the in private. I know Rose looks like a slut in this one but when I upload the other one you will see she is not quite like that, it's just that you know how envy and rumors can ruin someone's reputation. Ans Scorpy over here is our cocky Malfoy as ever, of course I didn't mean to make him that predictable but he is who he is, and I love cocky Malfoys.

**And this is not mine, is J.K.'s and whomever else.**

* * *

Scorpius thought he had seen everything, or almost. He was sure that nothing could surprise him anymore - but as we all know, teenagers tend to think they know everything when they have plenty of things to see yet.

And that's why Scorpius couldn't have been more wrong.

It was Saturday night and his best mate Darius had taken him to a strange place, crowded with crazy drunk people, he even believed he saw some addicts in a corner. When he entered, he thought he had come to the one and only hell: he was welcomed by a very high temperature; red lights moving here and there, people moving to the rhythm of an awful song; and of all the individuals around, he doubted even one of them wasn't intoxicated. He glared at his friend, but he just shrugged him off and smiled, very excited, while pushing him through the door, interning him even more in that hell called night club.

The first thing they did was approach the bar so they could join the happy drunk people that surrounded them. Darius ordered two drinks for them, but ended up drinking them both because Scorpius didn't intend to join those stupid babbling and sweaty wankers. Soon enough, his friend was in the middle of the dance floor flirting with two blondes. The boy was now alone at the bar, drinking a cup of wine that he had finally ordered, not having a better thing to do. He looked around the place, nut he didn't find anyone recognizable behind those red eyes and – in the girls' case – loads of makeup. He thought of leaving his friend on his own – after all, he deserved it for tricking him into come to this disgusting place – when he saw a wild red mane that attracted his attention. It couldn't possibly be her, but he followed the red glimpse anyway.

And, surprisingly enough, there she was: Perfect Miss Gryffindor, alone and drunk like hell. She was dancing rather seductively and two blokes where trying to make a move on her. Even though Rose wasn't, by far, the model of kindness and responsibility, he would never imagine running into her in a place like this. She was always overprotected by her cousins. Surely this would make a good piece of blackmail later. Amused, he approached the girl that was now talking to those guys.

"Rose Weasley" he said, gaining her attention. He stood between her and the two prats.

"_Yeeep," _she replied, nodding several times. "That's my name, yeah," she giggled madly, earning some curious looks. "And who are you, handsome bloke that interrupted my talk with my friends over there," she pointed the two guys behind him, that were glaring at him. He turned around again to find that Rose had leaned over him, and was now whispering in his ear: "But, actually, I don't mind. They were bothering me anyway, and you are way hotter," she giggled again, leaning back. He could smell the alcohol in her breath but smirked, satisfied with himself. She winked at him and took his arm – her long nails like claws buried deep in his skin – dragging him to a lonely corner. She started do dance slowly, a wide grin on her face. He felt his own mouth twitching up, mimicking her smile. She started to move closer. He didn't stop her.

When she was close enough for him to smell her scent, he started wondering exactly in what he had gotten himself into. She was Rose Bloody Weasley; they were supposed to dislike each other. She avoided him when she could and he always seemed to bring his arrogant self around her. They didn't talk a lot, but they just assumed that since everyone else thought they were made to be enemies, they were. When they were forced to spend time together, she was polite to him, but he could sense her reject. He wasn't much help, since he was cocky and liked to push her buttons.

Rose was a _Weasley_, Scorpius was a _Malfoy_. And however, they were just about to join their lips in a kiss at that exact moment. He remembered how she had asked who he was, and realized that she didn't notice she was dealing with "the enemy". _Well,_ he said to himself, _this is a chance, after all, Weasley isn't bad_ _at all_. Given her reputation, he didn't think he was her first one night stand. But he was sure he was the one night stand she would regret for the rest of her life.

He proceeded to erase the distance separating them. Her mouth tasted like alcohol. _And chocolate_, he thought amused. They tore apart, and he looked at her straight in the eye for the first time that night, faces very close. He saw something change in her eyes, and he knew what it was. Realization.

"Malfoy?" she asked, recognizing his cold grey eyes. He smirked arrogantly.

"Surprise," was his response. And it really was a surprise. He saw in her expression that he wasn't wrong; he would be the mistake she would _always_ regret, but it seemed that she didn't care at the time, because she just smiled evilly at him and grabbed his collar while stamping their lips back together.

* * *

**A/N:** There you are! It's very short and I don't think it will go too far, but I liked writing it. What do you think will happen when drunk!Rosie gets to her senses?

And no, they just kissed, nothing else happened. I know I described it as a one night stand but it really is a one night... kiss :D Rosie is not THAT of a slut.

I apologize for any mistake I could have made, but I couldn't find a beta and at least I used the corrector with my orthography. If you find any mistake please don't doubt in pointing it out.

Kisses!

Nate.

Second note:

So, I edited the dialogues and inserted quotes, sorry I totally forgot that in English you don't use lines!


	2. Consequences

**Disclaimer: NOT mine. Sadly. **

* * *

Rose was leaning on a large tree, sitting on the grass and away from the other students at Hogwarts, with her copy of History of Magic opened at the chapter that she was supposed to study for the next day. Unlike what many believed, the redhead hated studying. It was so boring it hurt. She loved books, there was always something interesting, she traveled into a new world and learned a lot of new things. Unfortunately, her book collection this year had nothing interesting. Her mother might be the most annoying know-it-all alive on the planet, but her daughter had not followed her steps. She was clumsy, forgetful, and irresponsible; and homework gave her headaches. Luckily, her brain was very well equipped, allowing her to get good grades, even though studying just the day before ―as she was doing now― but she was nothing near to being top at her classes.

History of Magic was definitely _not_ her favorite subject. It did not test her brain, just her ability to memorize boring dates on boring events that occurred decades ago. And she had no such ability. She was trying to learn the first paragraph since an hour ago, reading it again and again, but there was no case. She was just too distracted daydreaming. She was imagining her life as the protagonist of the novel she was reading at the time. She always did so. Comparing her life to her books helped her to read people easily, like if they were an open book. It really helped when she was lost on what to do.

As deep in thought as she was, she did not hear nor saw anything that helped her know that someone had crouched beside her and was now looking at her expectantly. Getting no response, the mysterious person cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Malfoy!" Rose's eyes, wide open, looked at him terrified. "Merlin, you scared the crap out of me!"

Scorpius gave a mocking laugh, and the redhead frowned as her eyes hardened.

"Anyway, what do you want? I'm studying..."

"Well, it doesn't look like it," he interrupted. "But you know that I will do best then you, as always."

"Yes, I know," she answered defiantly. "I study because I would like to pass, and to have a good job and a decent life. Not to beat the others," she gave him a hateful stare. How old were they? Honestly, to think she only studied to beat him. Even though that_ was_ her father's wish back in first year...

The blond smiled, this time with honesty. You could not say that got along, they ignored each other most of the time, and when they spoke, their conversations were this one, distant and resentful. They had a strange relationship, they were enemies from the cradle, but they didn't hate each other, they just acted as everyone expected them to.

"If you keep 'studying' like this I'm afraid you will not achieve your goals," Scorpius replied, sitting next to the girl. "You don't look very concentrated."

"Well… we'll see what happens. After a few hours I'll resign myself to study at the last minute. It is always like that, I just have to give me some time," said Rose, a little putted out by his sudden approach, but amused as well.

"I hope you do, otherwise you will have to stick with your current business."

The redhead frowned again, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the other night, when I found you in a compromising situation in a certain place."

The girl's face turned into a strong crimson color, suddenly understanding what he meant.

"Forget about it, Malfoy. I-It was a one night thing. A mistake. It will never happen again. I am very ashamed and I…"

"Never, ever?" he interrupted the redhead's excuses with a smirk. "Because I don't mind doing it again…"

The blond stopped when he felt something hit him hard in the head. Astonished, he looked at the girl beside him: with her face red from shame and anger, she was raising her large volume of History of Magic above her equally red hair.

"Don't even think about it! Merlin! I'm so embarrassed. I never should have lost control like that. I would hate you to think that about me, I'm not that kind of girl, no matter what others think. Don't tell anyone about this, ever. Understood?" she begged, though challenging him to contradict her and with her usual proud position. Scorpius had to hide the smirk that threatened to escape from his mouth.

"Understood," he assured her.

With those words from the blond, Rose stood up; straightening her skirt with the little dignity she had left and thanked her huge book for the first time in her life. Well, it finally resulted useful for something, even if it was hitting irritating blondes. She was very embarrassed. Part of her had hoped that it only was a bad dream, but there he was, clearly remembering everything.

As she walked away, she wondered if he remembered every detail ― the scent, the texture of his hair, of his skin― as she did, despite having been drowning in alcohol.

The boy watched the redhead go away. After the events of that night, he had begun to like that special girl, and at that very moment he decided that each day he liked her even more.

* * *

**A/N: Well, well, there it goes the second part! Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review so I know whether I should keep doing this - I mean, translating the story - or just keep it as it is.**

**Bye Bye!**

**Nate.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you're not making this up?"

Rolling his eyes, he replied: "I'm sure."

"I can't believe you!" his friend laughed, amused. "Good one, dude."

Scorpius smiled smugly while Darius patted him on the back, congratulating him on his own way.

"Who would have imagined. Rose Weasley," Darius said thoughtfully after a while." I thought you didn't like each other."

Scorpius hesitated a moment before answering honestly: "It's not that. The truth is that I never gave myself time to see _who_ was Rose. I always saw as her a Weasley, another enemy to keep an eye on."

His friend smirked.

"Yeah, a good eye...," he murmured.

The blonde decided to ignore that as they continued their way to the dungeons. Darius Zabini was his best friend, but sometimes he didn't understand that dirty mind he had, and that was the reason why Scorpius didn't ask him what was _he _doing last night_._

Walking silently through the halls, Scorpius thought guiltily of how Rose had begged him ―on her own way, as proud as she was ― not to tell anything of what happened between them that night. He felt bad for a while, but he _ought_ to tell his best friend. It's what best mates were supposed to do, right? It was only logical for him to tell this to Darius. Or at least that was what he kept saying to himself in order to leave the guilt aside, imagining her bright blue eyes staring at him as he promised the redhead to keep the secret. Soon he was imagining the same eyes but in a completely different situation, watching him with a playful glint and desire.

He let his imagination go loose and he was now surrounded by long waves like fire and freckles.

His father had warned him about them that first day at the station, pointing to a large crowd of redheads: "Weasleys, red hair and freckles. Impossible to go unnoticed. And that's how, son, you'll stay out of trouble. Just run away every time you see a glint of red."

Well, his father would have to understand that it was a bit difficult to get away from something as striking as Rose Weasley. Striking _and_ addictive. Since that first and only time in the club, he couldn't get her out of his head. Before that he had been attracted by her bad temperament and incredible clumsiness ― characteristics that collided noticeably once reunited in one person. Now, however, it felt like an obsession. He needed more from her. He had hardly tried a piece, and now he wanted the whole cake.

* * *

Rose found herself thinking again of Scorpius and how poorly he had agreed to keep everything a secret. She was worried he wouldn't, since she didn't notice any seriousness in his tone when he said he understood her reasons. But then again, he could never understand her reasons.

Rose gave up trying to be like her mother long ago, she just wasn't. She was Ron's daughter also, and no matter how much they wanted to deny it, his father counted too. Her whole life she watched her parents interact, their personalities clash, and she was just a perfect mixture of them. Both physical and in personality.

From her mother she inherited the bushy hair, most of her features and her great intelligence. But she had also been blessed ―or cursed― with her dad's clumsiness. She inherited his blue eyes and the Weasley hair too, only hers was copper as a result of the intervention of her mother's dark hair. As everyone might assume, as smart Rose may be, she was very clumsy and distracted to be the best, but at least she tried to be a good girl. There were enough people waiting eagerly for her to make a mistake so they could spread it. Usually they would exaggerate the events or even make up some, and then she could easily dismiss the rumors since she knew they weren't true, but this... Rose was fully aware that this was a fatal mistake, and she didn't trust Malfoy for secrecy.

She had nothing against Scorpius. Long ago she had abandoned the prejudices and resigned to their relationship of mutual dislike. She never imagined it would end like this, but if the situation had been different ―more classy― she wouldn't have had these problems. What concerned her was the situation, where she was and in what condition. She didn't want them to find out what she had done ―getting drunk and handing herself to a man she didn't know. Of course the man was Malfoy, but she had no clue at the time. At least they hadn't gone too far. They could have if they weren't surrounded by so many people… but she liked to think that she wouldn't have let it go that far. That she was smart enough.

She shouldn't be thinking about that. They had only kissed. For a long, long time. She could even admit that they had touched a little in a somewhat undignified manner ―_ahem, a little? ―, _ but there was nothing wrong about that, right? Teens like her did it all the time. There was nothing wrong about that.

Circling the subject again and again, Rose finally surrendered to sleep after long hours debating with herself whether she had or hadn't justification. She didn't reach an agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and sorry if there is any mistake. I would appreciate if you let me know if something is wrong. I will immediately fix it!**

**In here we get to see more of Scorpius and Rose's personalities and what are their thoughts about the kiss. **

**Leave a review and comment on your ideas! I would like to hear what you have in mind for this story to get better!**

**Nate.**


End file.
